


Soft Spot

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ew, Gen, Guilt, Hey if you ship them get out of here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WE LOVE IT, Wilbur is hardly there, but not angst, don’t get excited, platonic cuddles, the boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tommy apologizes and Tubbo faces the truth about their friendshipOrTommy feels bad about being mean to his best friend, so he says sorry in his own special way.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 488





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I was soft when I wrote this :)
> 
> Also, I keep seeing that the number of ship fics of these boys is increasing and I’m sitting here like EW
> 
> So this fic is dedicated to unproblematic fanfic writers I love you guys

Tommy knows he can be a dick sometimes. He feels guilty, but only when he sees Tubbo’s clearly fake smile. His friend has never been too good at lying, which makes it easy for Tommy to tell that he’s hurt the only person he’s ever considered as his best friend. He doesn’t mean to be a dick, of course not. It’s just a couple of insults that occasionally slip out when he and Tubbo are with their other friends. But he can see in the way that Tubbo’s voice falters, the way that he quiets down a little that Tubbo is hurt. 

It’s a Friday and they’re at lunch, when he calls Tubbo an idiot and watches his friend practically deflate. A sudden wave of guilt hits him square in the face and he thinks of what his brothers would say. His eldest brother, Wilbur , would have shouted at him in private and made him say sorry. His other brother, Techno, would have given him a Look. The kind of Look that says “Fix this before I beat you up, you idiot child.” 

Tommy comes to conclusion that he must apologize properly. In private, because in front of other people he would probably blush and mumble and it wouldn’t mean anything.

And so, after school that day, he takes Tubbo to his house, refusing to say hello to his brothers or his father. Instead he drags Tubbo to his room and shoves him into the Gamer Chair. Then he leaves the room with a “Don’t you dare move.” 

He realizes as he walks down the stairs how creepy and rude it must have seemed, but that’s okay because he has a Plan (a Plan so important and great that it absolutely must be written with a capital letter). He walks into the kitchen, talking to Will as he grabs some of the sweeter snacks the kitchen has to offer, he knows Tubbo likes sweet things more than savory, so he obviously opts to grab those. He also gets apple juice (because he knows that Tubbo doesn’t like fizzy drinks). Along with the food and drink, he also grabs a few of Techno’s famous fluffy blankets and talks Will into letting him use his computer (which is the best in the house if one is in the mood for Netflix and homie time, which Tommy clearly is). 

He goes back to his room, somehow carrying everything at once and opens the door with his foot, a feat he is rather proud of (he ends up quite disappointed that he’s the only one to witness this show of masculinity) Nevertheless, he walks in, carrying the many friendship-fixing necessities and putting them down on his bed. He glances over to his desk and sees that Tubbo is staring at him like he’s a lunatic, still seated in the Gamer Chair.

Tommy hesitates. This is going to be harder than he had anticipated. Tubbo’s stare is weirdly intimidating, but he sucks in a breath.

“Hi.” He says

“Hi?” Tubbo responds, clearly confused “What’s with all that stuff?”

Tommy glances to the side and forces himself to speak. “Uh. I was a bit of a dick to you at lunch, yeah? So I thought “I’ll say sorry and it’ll be super cool.” But then I realized it’d be cooler if I did something to show that I’m sorry for being a dick.”

Tubbo looks him up and down, probably trying to decide whether this is one of Tommy’s “Epic Pranks” or not. After a few moments, filled only with awkward silence and the occasional nervous cough from Tommy, he concludes that his friend is being serious and giggles in that specific way that Tubbo has. The kind of giggle that makes you both want to punch him, and join in on his laughter.

“Thanks, Tommy.” He says, and takes the snacks that are offered to him. Tommy yanks him out of the chair and points at his bed. At first, Tubbo seems confused, but after a moment or two, he sits down in the edge of his friend’s bed. Tommy offers him a blanket and the two boys shuffle awkwardly into a half-cuddle. 

“Gosh, Tommy” he says, and Tommy can already hear the joke coming, “I didn’t know you were my bi-“ Before Tubbo can finish mocking his friend, a pillow is shoved in his face, so he shuts up, albeit while giggling smugly. 

Tommy hugs him then, and he’s honestly surprised by it. Tommy has never been the type to give out affection, especially not to his friends. Tubbo smiles. A proper, genuine smile. He appreciates the reminder that Tommy actually likes being friends with him. Appreciates the fact that Tommy cares enough about him to concoct an entire elaborate plan in order to apologize for something that wasn’t really that hurtful. Sure, Tubbo had been quite upset, but he hadn’t expected Tommy to notice that. Tommy usually had the same sense of compassion as a lump of wood. It was jarring, to say the least.

Tommy releases Tubbo from the hug and awkwardly grabs Wilbur’s computer. He switches it on, opening Netflix.

“What d’you wanna watch?” He asks and Tubbo points to one of the films on the screen. He clicks on it and they watch the movie quietly, making jokes and randomly bursting into shared fits of giggling. The movie is honestly not very funny, but Tommy’s jokes are, so Tubbo is left struggling to breathe, his chest aching from all the laughter. 

It occurs to him then how lucky he is to have Tommy. The taller boy might be a little mean, but he really is the closest friend Tubbo has. In all honesty, Tubbo needs Tommy. They need each other. Their friendship is messy and random and strange, but it’s the kind of friendship that neither of them could ever give up. 

Tubbo listens to Tommy talk about how shitty his taste in movies is, but before he knows it, his eyelids feel heavy and he finds himself falling asleep against Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy doesn’t stop him, doesn’t push him off or tell him to wake up. The taller boy just lets it happen and doesn’t even say anything.

After Tubbo falls fully asleep (and Tommy makes sure that he is totally asleep before he does anything) Tommy gently runs his fingers through his friend’s hair. When he was a kid, his dad used to do the same to help him fall asleep, and Tommy had at some point adopted the habit, so that whenever people fell asleep around him, he’d run his fingers through their hair. He sighs irritably and listens to Tubbo’s steady breathing. Tommy would never admit it, but finds it comforting, and soon finds himself falling asleep as well. Just before he blacks out, he thinks about the fact that Tubbo is the only person who he can confidently fall asleep next to. The thought surprises him. He’d never really thought about how much his friendship with Tubbo meant to him. He silently curses himself (or at least tries to, but instead ends up smiling as he drifts off) for having such a soft spot for his best friend. In truth, Tubbo is the only person Tommy can seriously apologize to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it because I sacrificed my sleep to write this 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts cause I genuinely love reading the comments on these!


End file.
